If She Didn't Know, It Was Deffinatly Love
by melibruxo
Summary: Lucii and Ariana hit a nightclub, but the last thing Lucii expects is to find her self in the arms of celebrity Jojo McDodd for the night. I'll never let you go *Justin Bieber* ONESHOT!


The daylight shifted into complete darkness as Lucii and Ariana made there way into the most popular nightclub around time. Walking down the pavement sidewalk, their stilettos clanked the hard ground. Lucii's outfit was a short, tight strapless yellow and black dress that finished up with a silver beaded necklace. Her long brown hair was set into perfect waves, as Ariana's hair was wavy as well, and left her blonde bangs down. Ariana wore a similar dress to Lucii's, but more tight and dark blue and black.

Linking arms, they made their way through the VIP section and found them self's surround by people they have never seen and some glimpses of celebrities. They both looked at each other excitedly and walked towards a group of boys. All the good-looking boys made way for the two girls, as they whistled at them, and the girls giggled as they passed through.

Taking a seat on an empty leather seat, they could already smell the liquor on everybody. All of a sudden, Ariana had the biggest urge to get a quick drink. Ariana looked over to Lucii smiling who was searching through crowds of people. Ariana put her lips to Lucii's ear so she could hear her over all of the loud noise.

"Hey Luc, I'm going to get a little drink, kay?" Lucii looked over to her, concerned. Lucii thought about how a little, isn't really a little. The last time Ariana said that she ended up being carried by her and Skylar to her house.

All Lucii did was smile and nod. Taking off, Ariana stepped through another bunch of guys. All of them checked her out. Lucii laughed at her acts.

Lucii tapped her heel to the beat of Shots by LMFAO, she scanned the crowd for any boys to dance with.

The thing about Lucii and Ariana, is that they are best friends, but they both act complete different at clubs. Lucii is more of the type to scan around first and keep an eye on a guy then dance with him without taking one sip of alcohol, while Ariana is the one who will not dance sober with someone. Once shes wasted, there's no stopping her once she starts dancing. So basically, Lucii likes to stay sober while dancing, so that she remembers who she dances with.

By the time Ariana had come back, she already was tripping over her own feet, with two shots glasses in her hands. Taking one swing of the glass, she tossed the other one behind her, and grabbed the closest hot guy there was around her. Lucii observed her thinking this was a daily thing at clubs.

Ariana grabbed the blonde boy by the collar and locked lips with him. Making out with the mystery guy, she took his hand and led him over to where Lucii was sitting alone.

"Lucii! Babe. We're going to dance. Wanna sandwhich with us?" Yup. She was drunk.

I laughed and shook my head at her. Ariana shrugged her shoulders as she dragged the blondie onto the dance floor downstairs.

_If you ain't come to party, get the fuck out the club, if you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club... _The speakers blurted the lyrics and Lucii rolled her eyes at the song.

Doing some more looking around, she spotted one guy, and her heart skipped a beat way to quickly. Who was standing over there?

The one and only…Jojo McDodd! Only _THE _biggest person in the music industry today. She couldn't get her eyes off of him; the way he stood there with his posey was breathtaking. She saw him laugh, shake his pitch black hair, and look in the same direction as Lucii. Lucii's heart was beating like a race horse as theire eyes were locked.

He smiled at her for a few seconds, then talked back to his friends.

That was Lucii's best night ever. She knew they just had a moment. Smiling at the movement, she started back to looking through the crowd. She looked over her shoulder to look down at the dance floor, and had a perfect view of Ariana and the guy. They were grinding hardcore to the rest of the song Shots; they actually looked like they were having sex.

Lucii pressed her glossed lips together, then felt a arm wrap aroud her waist. Spinning her head like an owl, she was only inches away from this guy. It was Jojo. Lucii's heart started to pound in excitement; being able to feel his warm breath against her lips.

Her eyes felt heavy as she stared at his perfect pale lips. She saw a smile form on his face as she leaned in more and focused her eyes on his brown bright eyes.

Jojo leaned down to her neck, and peck her jaw bone. Lucii straightened out her back, put a hand out behind Jojo to rest on as she leaned in more enjoying the moment. Jojo rested one hand on her mid thigh, as the other was right beside her ass.

He then started to suck on a patch of skin on her neck, as she titled her head up, bit her lip and moaned a bit.

Jojo stopped as their eyes met with each other again. His hand was now going up and down her thigh, almost making her dress roll up a bit. He leaned in to her eye and asked, "Would you like to dance?" she felt a smile form on his lips. She couldn't help but smile herself.

She nodded as Jojo stood up and took her hand. Intertwining their fingers, they walked down the spiral stairs to the floor. Lucii spotted a perfectly open spot, but them saw Ariana, so she smiled and brought Jojo over to her and her blonde guy who was kissing her neck.

Ariana looked towards her and saw Lucii. Smiling, she waved over to her telling her to come over.

By the time they actually made it over to them, the DJ had stopped playing a fast, upbeat song, and started to play a familiar song to Lucii.

"Alright, alright alRIGHT!" the DJ started, "Tonight, this is rare so enjoy it, we are gunna slow it down for all the beautiful ladies in the house. Here's _Neva Let Ya Go _by JB!"

Jojo looked down at Lucii, still smiling. He placed one hand on her hip as he pulled her close to her. She smiled, and lifted her arm and placed her elbow on his shoulder. As their bodies grinding with the beat, Jojo placed his other hand cupped around her right thigh, as Lucii placed her other hand in between his neck and his shoulder.

Their hips moved in sync as their lower areas got closer and closer. Lucii looked down to observe their dancing, then she felt him sqeeze her thigh. She looked up to find Jojo only centimeters away from her face. Jojo finally made the first move, and crashed his lips onto her kiwi lip gloss lips.

He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and shie smiled. Allowing him in, he roamed her whole mouth, as she did the same. Lucii's hand went to his neck, and pulled on to, wishing they were closer.

The way their tounges danced in unison was making her feel dizzy. All this was too much. Dancing with the hottest singer around; and best of all, making out with him was even better. Lucii arched her back as she got more into the dance and the kiss.

_It's like an angel cam by, and took me to heaven_.

After a few seconds of the kiss, Jojo parted and looked at Lucii with pleasured eyes. Lucii felt the same way about everything.

_Take my hand, _

_Lets just dance, _

_Watch my feet, follow me._

_Don't be scared,_

_Girl I'm here…_

They wenr back to the same dancing postion and grind more. Jojo smiled and pressed his forehead against Lucii's and looked her staright in the eye and softly lipped the words:

_If you didn't know, this is love.._

All Lucii thought was that it was just a song, and probably didn't mean anything. But she thought the wrong thing. Jojo meant it. Way to quickly he had fallen head over heels for this girl, and didn't even know her name. Sure, he thought it was weird,but he couldn't help it. He really loved this girl.

Jojo leaned in and peck her lips softly. Her eyes fluttered as they parted, and she flashed her pearly whites at him, as he mirrored her actions. He stopped dancing, and wrapped both hands around her waist, picking her up off her feet.

Hearing her laugh, he spun around with her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at the sound of her giggle, then placed her back down.

Her arms now wrapped around his neck still, and his hands placed in each side of her hips. Their eyes were locked on each others and neither of them wanted to look away.

All that ran through his mind was, _Justin, you have amazing lyrics for the most perfect timings. Because this girl is the girl I would never let go. And I'm sure that by tomorrow this moment will already be in magazines, and she'll be hated by millions of girls. But like you say, bring the doubers on, cause honestly they don't even matter when I look into her bright blue eyes. _

Jojo smiled as thoughts flooded away in his mind, as he stared at the beautiful sight in front of of him.

"Wanna go sit?" he said as the music got quiet. Nodding his head to where the couches are, again she nodded her head, lost at words of what just happened.

Taking a seat on the black leather couch, Jojo placed a hand high on her thigh, while she just sat there amazed by everything.

"So, out of all the girls, why did you pick me?" Lucii half smirked half smiled.

"Wellll, I just figured you stood out the most." as he played with the rim of her dress.

Lucii blushed a deep red, looking down smiling. Jojo took his thumb and titled her head up by her chin. "And because you were the most beautifulest out of them." he pecked her lips, not wanting a response.

When they parted Lucii smirked. "That's not even a word." he laughed, and said "I know, but it fits perfectly for you." his smile widened.

She slightly blushed, and leaned into his ear. "But you don't even know my name, fool." she giggled. He smile and took her hand, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"Please tell me then."

For a minute, she actually forgot her own name. "Lucii.." she stuttered.

He smiled again. "I should have known; a beautiful name with a beautiful girl." he pecked her lips again, but this time Lucii wanted more. She turned it into a makeout session that lasted for minutes.

When the session was over, it was rudely interrupted by Ariana hollering in the background as if something was going down. Lucii glanced over her shoulder, to see Ariana waving her hand for her to tell her they have to go.

"_Shit_," Lucii muttered low. "I'm so sorry Jojo, but I have go. I had an amazing time though." as she was getting up, he grabbed her hand swiftly and stood up with her.

"Wait," he started, "what's your number?" he smiled. "We can hook up sometime soon."

She thought about it for a minute and how Ariana told her before that she doesn't play it hard to get at all. So she smirked at him and got close to him, Jojo smiling in pleasure. "Not gunna happen, but I'll see you around." she winked and ran off in her stilettos. Jojo just stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets wishing she was right and hoping they would see each other again. If not, he would be stuck without her and in complete regret.

When Lucii came up to Ariana, she could smell the strong liquor on her breath. "What was that?"

Lucii glanced over her shoulder, to see Jojo still standing there. "That?"

Ariana nodded. "_That_ was amazing." With that, she smiled, and walked out the door of the club.

* * *

**So recently i JUST realized that i didnt have Never Let You Go on my iPod, and i was amazed. XDD i have almost every Justin Bieber song on my iPod, and couldnt believe it wasnt on there...ahahah so i got hoooked to it, and listened to it..ALOT. and this came out! MY FIRST LUCCI X JOJO FANFICTION!:D wooot woooot. btw, Lucii is my OC (Orginal Charater) and Jojo is from Horton hears a who; but in this they are both human form ahahaha. just thought i'd let you tomorrow i have my math exam and its 3/4...then on friday i have THE hardest exam...and imma fail it and end up going to summer school...fmlfmlfmlfmlfml...but anyway im babbling XD enjoy guys! **

**please leave reviewss!**


End file.
